world_of_nyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats
Alert Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Perception skill. Ability Score increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. You are always vigilant for danger. You have a +5 bonus to initiative rolls and cannot be surprised as long as you are conscious. Craven Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. You know the value of keeping yourself out of harm's way. You can take the Hide action even if you are only obscured by an ally. Additionally, you have three-quarters cover when behind an ally instead of half-cover. Elemental Master Mastery. ''You cannot take this feat unless you are level 4 or greater. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma score increases by 1. You have mastered one of the elements. Choose a damage type from acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. Spells you cast that deal that type of damage ignore enemy resistance. Additionally, if you would cast a spell that deals one of the above damage types, you may instead deal the damage type of your chosen element. Exorcist ''Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Religion skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. You have dedicated yourself to fending off intruders to your home plane. You have advantage on Religion checks to recall information about fey, friends, celestials, and aberrations. Additionally, you may add your Intelligence modifier to damage rolls made against these creature types. Fleet-Footed Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Your movements are especially quick. Your movement speed increases by 10. Additionally, when you take the Dash action, you ignore the penalties from difficult terrain and opportunity attacks made against you have disadvantage. Friend to Beasts Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Animal Handling skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. You have a special connection with beasts. If you spend a minute interacting with a beast, you can express simple ideas to it and you can understand the beast's responses. As a part of a short or long rest, you can try to teach a friendly beast of CR 1/8 or lower a simple command such as "fetch" or "bite". If you succeed on a DC 15 Animal Handling check, the beast learns the command. You can give commands as an action, and the beast will attempt to follow it the best it can without putting itself in direct danger. Beasts can learn a number of simple commands up to their Intelligence score. Handy Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Sleight of Hand skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. You are skilled at using all the tools in your arsenal. Whenever you roll initiative, if you are not surprised, you may use your reaction to take the Use Object action. Additionally, you may take the Use Object action instead of an opportunity attack. Harvester Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Nature skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. You are experienced at taking what you need from the natural world. You know which parts of monsters and plants are valuable, and you have advantage on Nature checks made to harvest these parts. Additionally, your melee weapon attacks deal maximum damage versus plants. Healer Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Medicine skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. You are experienced at tending greivous wounds. When you use a Healer's Kit to stabilize a dying creature, you may have it gain 1 hitpoint. Inventor Prerequisite: Proficiency with Tinker's Tools. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. You have a mind for invention. You create two schematics from the Gadgets list. Lobber Prerequisite: ''13 Strength or greater. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. You have a strong arm for hurling. The range of normal thrown weapons is doubled. You can also throw creatures that are one size class smaller than you or lower as if they were improvised thrown weapons as long as they are grappled by you or are willing. When the thrown creature collides with a solid object or another creature, both take damage from the attack and the thrown creature falls prone in the nearest space. If the thrown creature is a willing ally and your attack hits, they may use their reaction to make a single melee weapon attack against your target before taking damage and falling prone. Medium Armor Master ''Mastery. ''You cannot take this feat until you are level 4 or greater. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength or Dexterity score increases by 1. You are a master of utilizing medium armor's combination flexibility and sturdiness. While you are wearing medium armor, you have a +1 bonus to your AC and do not gain disadvantage on stealth ability checks due to wearing medium armor. Additionally, critical attack rolls made against you become normal hits. Natural Leader ''Prerequisite: ''Proficiency in the Persuasion skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. You naturally inspire others to follow you. After you perform an action such as making an ability check or attacking a certain enemy, you may use a bonus action to inspire a number of creatures up to your Charisma modifier that you can see. Those creatures have advantage on rolls made to perform the same action until the beginning of your next turn. You may use this ability a number of time equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1) until the end of your next long rest. Rabble Rouser Ability Score Increase. Your Strength or Dexterity increases by 1. You prefer to fight in chaotic, all-out brawls. You gain a +1 bonus to your AC and damage rolls of melee attacks for every two enemies that are within 5 feet of you in combat. Researcher ''Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Investigation skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. You were born to learn. You take half as long to learn a skill, language, tool, or instrument proficiency. Additionally, if you have relevant diagrams or reference materials handy and time to study them beforehand, you may add your proficiency modifier to ability checks with skills you are not proficient with. Skulker Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Stealth skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. You are one with the shadows. When you miss on a ranged attack while hidden, the attack doesn't reveal your location. Additionally, if you are hidden, you can move up to 10 feet out in the open without revealing yourself if you end in a location that is not clearly visible. Sling Master Mastery. ''You cannot take this feat unless you are level 4 or greater. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score is increased by 1. You are an experienced user of slings. The damage die of slings you use becomes 1d6, and you can load one sling without having a free hand. Additionally, whenever you score a critical hit with a sling, the target is blinded until the beginning of your next turn. Slippery ''Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Acrobatics skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. You are graceful and hard to pin down on the battlefield. Whenever you hit on an attack against a creature, you don't take opportunity attacks from that creature until end of turn. Additionally, whenever your enemy misses an attack against you or you succeed on a Dexterity saving throw, you can move up to half your speed as a reaction. Spear Master Mastery. ''You cannot take this feat unless you are level 4 or greater. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. You are adept at fighting with a spear. The weapon's damage die becomes 1d8 (1d10 versatile). In addition, you may use a bonus action to ready an intercepting stance. Until your next turn, opportunity attacks do not use your reaction and you may make an opportunity attack against an enemy that moves 5 feet within your range. Spellcrafter ''Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Arcana skill. Wizard, Sorcerer, Bard, or Warlock. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence or Charisma increases by 1. You have a deep understanding of how to manipulate the weave of arcane magic. You learn two spells that you have the spell slots to cast from the spell list of one of your classes. You may take this feat more than once. Stoic Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. You are skilled in governing your thoughts and emotions. You cannot be frightened. Additionally, you have advantage against effects that would compel you to perform a certain action (such as the Suggestion or Confusion spells) or alter your thoughts and memories. Strapping Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Athletics skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. You are a talented athlete and can perform great feats of physical prowess. You treat versatile weapons held in one hand as if they were held in two hands. You are considered one size class larger for the purposes of carrying capacity, how much weight you can haul, and grappling. Suspicious Prerequisite: Proficiency in the Insight skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. You are constantly prying into the thoughts and intentions of others. After you make an Insight check but before you discover the result, you may roll again with disadvantage. Take the new result. Additionally, if you spend one minute talking with a creature, you know if any enchantments are influencing their behavior. Tactician Prerequisite: Proficiency in the History skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. You are well-versed in the strategy of historic battles. You may use your Intelligence modifier instead of Dexterity when making initiative rolls. Additionally, you may issue a command to two allies as a bonus action. Those two allies switch their initiative order. Telepath Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma score increases by 1. You have developed a limited telepathy. You can send telepathic messages to creatures within 30 feet of you. As long as they speak at least one language, they understand your message. Additionally, you can probe the emotions of those around you as if you had cast the Sense Emotion spell. You may use this ability once until your next long rest. Terrifying Presence Prerequisite: ''Proficiency in the Intimidation skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength or Charisma score increases by 1. Your very presence inspires fear and dread in your foes. You may use your Strength modifier instead of Charisma for the purposes of making Intimidation ability checks against creatures that can see you. Additionally, the area in a 10-foot radius around you is difficult terrain for creatures of your choice. Theatrical ''Prerequisite: ''Proficiency in the Performance skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. You possess a dramatic spirit, even on the battlefield. You may add your Charisma modifier to attack rolls instead of any other modifier (but not on damage rolls). Additionally, when you use the Help action to give an ally advantage on an attack, you similarly distract each enemy within 5 feet of you. Treacherous ''Prerequisite: You have proficiency in the Deception skill. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. You have a heart filled with deceit. Creatures that you have fooled by making a successful Deception ability check in the last minute have disadvantage on initiative rolls when joining you in combat. Additionally, spells or abilities that would determine if you are telling the truth or compel you to do so have no effect on you. Whip Master ''Prerequisite: ''You are level 4 or greater. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. You are skilled in the use of whips in combat. The whip's damage die increases to 1d6. Whenever you hit on an attack with advantage using a whip, you may choose to knock the target prone or fling an item they are carrying from their grasp if the lower of the two rolls would also hit.